


Something Just Like This

by theuniversalfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Stole the Show [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor!Hunk, EMT!Lance, Fluff, M/M, boys you shouldn't dance while you're cooking, but you should really keep an eye on the food, fake gagging, gourmet mac n cheese, i mean you should, mac n cheese, not like that tho, post gourmet mac n cheese, real gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theuniversalfiction
Summary: Hunk and Lance have taken to hanging out when they're not working, and frankly it's a wonderful time. Sadly, Hunk's leaving town soon to shoot some new scenes in his movie so this is the last time they'll be able to hang out like this for a while, so they decide to have a fun night in.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Screeee [Ashley](https://waffle-walks.tumblr.com) requested Hance jamming to old tunes as they cook dinner together and I got a bit carried away lmfao. I love these boys so much.

It had been another long shift at the station, but for once Lance didn’t feel tired to the bone as he stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few essentials. See, tonight he was hanging with Hunk, and yeah, sure, maybe they’d been doing that a lot lately, but he was excited. Especially because Hunk was going to be busy with another scene for his film soon; they wouldn’t be able to hang out as much when he started working again, so Lance was determined to make the most of this while it lasted.

So, shopping done, Lance hurried back to his apartment, hoping to beat Hunk there for once. Hunk, unlike Lance, who was notoriously late for everything, was always exactly on time. Not a breath early and not a second late. Lance wasn’t sure how he managed to do that, but he suspected it had something to do with working on a schedule most of the time. Lance was hoping to get back home on time at the very least (though he was honestly aiming to get there a little early) but foot traffic was a bitch and, as usual, Lance was late.

Lance tore down the hall to his apartment door, still half hoping that he’d beaten Hunk when he didn’t seem him right away. But nope- there he was, patting his thighs and hovering a few feet away from the door. “Hunk! Sorry I’m late!”

Hunk’s face brightened as soon as he saw Lance. “Oh good- I was worried you’d gotten stuck on call and couldn’t text again.”

Lance grimaced. It had been one time, okay? And he hadn’t even had any say in whether or not he would respond to that call. Huge crashes like that were fucking nasty and required the whole department to get their shit together and work seamlessly with everyone on scene. He… didn’t really want to think about that night right now, actually.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hunk’s clenched hands found their way up to his chest as he hunched into his anxiety. “I know that was a sucky shift it’s just- I worry, okay?”

“I get it dude,” Lance said with a dismissive wave and an easy smile, moving to unlock his door. The key fought him every step of the way, but after a minute he got his door open and stepped into his apartment. He didn’t even have to tell Hunk to come in; they’d done this often enough that the invitation would be nothing more than a formality. “What are you feeling tonight?”

Hunk hummed thoughtfully, clearly running over options in his head before he grinned broadly and declared, “You keep saying you make the best macaroni and I want to try it.”

Oh shit. Lance was pretty sure that the straight from the box Kraft mac ‘n cheese wasn’t what Hunk had in mind, but that’s what Lance had been talking about. Laughing nervously, Lance grabbed a pot from his cupboard, filled it with water, and put it on the stove to heat. Very intentionally avoiding Hunk’s eager gaze, Lance grabbed a box of the cheesy goodness and set it on the counter.

“Uh Lance?”

Smiling sheepishly, Lance turned to look at Hunk. “See, when I said cook I really just meant follow the directions on the box-”

Hunk cut him off before he could start rambling. “Hey a guy’s gotta appreciate the classics, right? I mean, I’ll definitely have to change the butter-to-pasta ratio because Kraft fucked that right up and maybe try out some spices on it and see what we can get- but I’m all for this. Really.” His smile lit up the room, and Lance felt a little weak in the knees.

Hunk was an angel. Honestly, what had Lance ever done to deserve him? Smiling with more confidence now, Lance grabbed his phone and set some music to play. He wasn’t really paying all that much attention to the music, completely captivated by the way Hunk had taken to pillaging his cabinets in search of good spices and herbs (he wouldn’t have much to work with- Lance didn’t usually cook on his days off). His body seemed to sway to the rhythm without any conscious thought, and god damn Lance was gay for this man. Hunk smiled openly as Lance started shuffling with him, and they began dancing around the kitchen with childish delight.

Time fell away from them as they struck ridiculous poses and made fun of the old music. (Though they would both defend the dulcet tones of Billy Idol until their last breath, regardless of what they were saying right now.) Hunk fell over laughing when Lance started an overly dramatic interpretive dance to Queen’s Another One Bites the Dust, and tentatively joined in when Lance swung his hips to Bidi Bidi Bom Bom, dancing a cumbia worthy of Selena herself.

They laughed when Hunk remembered the mac ‘n cheese just a little too late and scrambled to get it off of the stove before the buttery pasta got too badly burnt, quickly taking it to the sink for salvation.

Lance peeked over Hunk’s shoulder to get a look at the burned mess and grinned crookedly. “It’s edible.”

Hunk scoffed, scooped the pasta out of the pot, and filled it back up with water to soak. “It’s burnt.”

Lance grabbed a spoonful of post-cheesy goodness and shoved it into his mouth. “‘S never stopped me before.”

Hunk fake gagged and tossed the pasta into the trash when Lance for real gagged. “Let’s just order a pizza.”

Lance, still trying to brush the remaining flavor off of his tongue, agreed. “That… sounds like a good idea.”

So they ordered a pizza, turned on a  _10 Things I Hate About You_  and settled in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated, but comments feed my soul!
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a tumblr!](https://the-universalfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
